The Night's Watch
by TheRoadToTheLake
Summary: Outside Konoha a giant wall encircles the entire city. The Nights watch are ninja that guard the wall from outsiders. But those who leave for the 5 year minimum on the wall never come back. When Sakura goes to the wall to visit Shikamaru who has recently joined the nights watch she runs into someone she's only ever heard stories about when she was younger. Non Mass. AU. ItaSaku
1. Intro

Hi guys. This is my first Itachi Sakura story!

 **So please read this before you read the story.**

This is slightly a different story. It's an Alternative Universe. The Massacre never happened. There is a giant wall about a mile outside Konoha that circles its entirety.

The wall is guarded by the Nights Watch (From Game of Thrones) Men who work and protect the wall from outsiders.

If you have anymore questions feel free to ask.

 **This is just a small intro to see if people like the story. So please review and tell me if you think it's worth writing.**

 **Guess who's a member of the nights watch too! ;) ;)**

* * *

Along the wall that surrounds Konaha you can sometimes see them. The black silhouettes, moving against the sunrise. When we were younger we used to run as far as we could past the gates and into the surrounding fields to try and spot them. Perched on the wall. Never moving, Protecting.

The stories we used to tell when we were younger about them. That they were super humans who were chosen especially for protecting the wall. For protecting Konaha.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean have you really thought about this? Have you talked to Ino?" I ask.

Shikamaru grunted, kicking a loose stone.

"She refuses to talk to me right now."

"Well I don't very well blame her Shikamaru, I mean it's 5 years minimum on the wall."

"Yeah but there's a week vacation a year from the wall Sakura." He blurts.

"A week. Do you think Ino will be happy with seeing you 5 times in 5 years Shikamaru. A week off a year. No one is allowed go to the wall except the Nights watch-"

"- and Medic Nin," he smirks. I look up at him.

"Don't think I'm getting in between you and Ino. She will kill me. Literally serve my head on a platter!" I laugh.

"Look I'm not asking for much. I read up on it. Medics visit the wall every 2 weeks for check ups. I figured you could ask Hokage sama if she would let you assist with that team." Shikamaru says.

"And what Shikamaru? There's strict rules on the wall. Things are different there than they are here. I could get in trouble even showing interest in the wall, okay?" I whisper as we pass an open market.

There's a stigma attached to the Nights Watch and everything to do with the wall.

"I know I'm just asking that you do this much for me. That way I can send back letters to Ino. Please Sakura?" Shikamaru begs.

"I'll try Shikamaru but I'm guaranteeing no promises. I don't even know if Tsunade sama will even agree to let me assist with that medic team," I answered back intensely as we stopped outside Ino's house.

"Just try, Sakura that's all I ask," he requests making his way up the steps.

"Shikamaru, wait!" I call.

"Are you sure this is what you want? The men of the Nights Watch aren't supposed to take wives, or even have a girlfriend. They aren't allowed to marry! Shikamaru please, see reason. Don't do this!" I plea.

He stops on the steps. Stares longingly at Ino's house momentarily before turning around with his infamous ever placid expression.

"That's a little old fashion don't you think. 5 years minimum and I'll be out. Then I'll be back. I'll only be 25. Plenty of time for a family and a wife then, don't you think?" he grins at me glowingly.

But a certain panic builds up inside me. As much as we used to swap stories about the wall when we were younger, it's not something many people talk about anymore. Because there's no one to tell the stories anymore.

"Shikamaru?" I call after him once more.

"Yeah?"

"5 years minimum? Name one person who's ever come back from the wall?"

Shikamaru pauses. He looks down at the porch steps beneath him and shoots me a troublesome look.

"Once you leave for the wall you never come back. 5 years turns into 50 before you know it."

Shikamaru laughs, shaking his head. I watch his ponytail jiggle.

"You're just remembering too much of those children's stories Sakura," he grins, leaving me standing alone outside Ino's house. Standing on the porch steps.

I turn towards the back of Ino's house and stare beyond it. To the wall. I wonder what the men of the Night's Watch are doing right now. If they know they're stealing one of my friend's lives. If they truly know just how many lives they've taken. How many men we've lost to the Wall.

I turn to leave, pulling my hood up, sheltering my face away from the Wall.

* * *

 **I know it's very short but it's just an intro to to the story to see if you guys think it's worth continuing.**

 **I have good plans for this story so let me know what you think :)**

 **xxx**


	2. Goodbye

**Authors note:**

This is the second chapter in this story. I applogise that this chapter is a little filler but I promise the story will get better soon. No one has yet reviewed this story so I've no idea if anyone is even reading it besides me! haha

Well enjoy if you are and review please!

x

* * *

I watch her thin delicate fingers trace the cups handle. The white scar on her pinky she got from kunai training out her back garden when we were eight. It's more faded now that time has passed. Her fingers tremble, barely notice, but they shake as she taps them against the cup.

"Sakura I'm fine really, you don't need to babysit me just because Shikamaru asked you too," she hums, looking down her nose at me.

"What? Thought I didn't know?" Ino laughs.

"I'm not stupid Sakura," she smirks, bringing the cup close to her lips. I blush a little, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry," I smile abashed.

"It's okay I assumed Shikamaru would do something like this to occupy me on the last day." She says, voice apprehensive.

"Where is he now?" I inquire, testing the waters on the subject.

"He's with his family. His father is _ever so proud_ ," Ino laughs sarcastically. Her face contorts a little before she masks it again. I slid my hand across the table and take her fumbling one in mine.

"It's okay yano, you can talk to me Ino. I know I don't really understand it because I mean there's only ever been me. But just because I don't fully understand doesn't mean I don't know empathy." I smile giving her cold palm a gentle squeeze for reassurance. She smiles.

"Thank you Sakura. I mean it. He told me what hes asked of you and I know it's a lot to ask," Ino says.

I lean back in the chair a little remembering.

"Yeah Ino I'm not really sure about th-

"Sakura I haven't asked a lot of you in the past and I know we always fight but I mean I gave you _sasuke_ so you owe me," Ino smirks.

"YOU didn't give me Sasuke! He didn't want either of us," I laugh as Ino tucks a loose hair behind her ear and joins me.

But the laughter; so light and care free, gathers weight in the air and starts to sink until it's gone. Then she looks at me different. My chest falls.

"Please just try-

"Ino the Medic Nin who go to the wall-

"Sakura please," she squeezes my hand, her eyes boring into mine.

"I can't lose him. I just can't," she says releasing her hand from mine. She folds her legs and turns towards the window as a clear tear rolls over her creamy skin.

"What time?" I question. She looks away from the window. She cries, with tears pouring down her face, and blood shot, glassy eyes.

"He has to meet them at the gates at noon."

"Noon, I'll be there I promise. I just got to sort some things out first." I say, pushing my chair in as I disappear, a single coin spins in my shadows absence on the table. When it stops, Ino smirks brushing the tears out of her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura she's in a meeting!" Shizune argues for the third time.

"I know Shizune but this is really important. Can't I just go in?" I say, pacing outside the door. I go to make a dash for the door but Shizune grabs my collar.

"Will you stop it she will kill me If I let you in!" Shizune tries to stifle her shouting against my back and she rips me back away from the door.

"Come on Shizune do me a favour here," I beg. We have a standoff outside Tsunade's office.

"Can you wait like 10 minutes? I'm sure she'll be done then and you can talk to her," Shizune sighs moving back to her desk.

"10 minutes? I don't know if I have 10 minutes Shizune. I've to go to the Gate in 20 minutes to say goodbye to Shikamaru before he leaves for the wall." I say.

Shizune stops writing and stares up at me. She laments.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I know how hard this must be on you. I'm sure Tsunade sama will be done momentarily," she smiles.

We stand quietly outside the Hokages office. I kick my heel against the back wall impatiently as I try to hear their movements inside the room. I jump back against Shizune when the office door creaks open.

"Ouch!" Shizune moans. Three sand ninja emerge and bow to us before taking off.

"You could have jumped over there! Or maybe not be eavesdropping in the first place!" Shizune comments.

"Hey its not my fault-

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouts from inside vehemently.

"Suddenly I don't feel like I need to see Tsunade today," I push as Shizune drags me to the office door. I kick my heels into the ground trying to stop the unrelenting force that is Shizune.

"Get in!" Shizune grunts as she forces me through the office door, slamming it behind me.

"Must you always fight with Shizune, Sakura?" Tsunade protests from behind her desk.

"It's just a ritual at this stage I think," I say trying to laugh away the tension. It builds back up again when I notice the bottle of sake open on her desk.

"What is it that you need Sakura I'm quite busy today," Tsunade says, shuffling through the scrolls on her desk. She works in low light, the blinds at an angle to deflect the sun. Scrolls line the floor around her desk, books opened beside the bookcase. She looks at me through half lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade sama, maybe I shouldn't have bothered you today." I apologise.

"Sakura, please cut to the chase," Tsunade hurries.

"Yes, well, I was just wondering if there was any available room on the medic team that assists the wall," I ask.

Tsunade looks up at me from her half-moon glasses. She rubs at the bridge of her nose.

"Is this about Shikamaru leaving," She sighs, removing her glasses.

"No, no," I assure her, fidgeting with the hem on my shorts.

"I just thought maybe I'd branch out my work a little and try some new things before I settle down in a permanent position at the hospital." I suggest.

"Sakura, you've always been a terrible liar. Do you have feelings for him or something?" Tsunade asks.

I jump back, abashed.

"No it's nothing like that at all Tsunade sama. Really! I just wanted a change of scenery is all?" I say hopefully, fretting.

She huffs, twirling her glasses between her thumb and index finger. She takes a swing of Sake and smiles.

"Why the wall?" she counters.

"Just a change of scenery," I lie.

"Yes, a change of scenery, to a brick wall sakura?" she laughs. I laugh uneasily with her trying to calm the rigidity.

"I'm afraid that medic team is full, regardless of your reasons," she smirks.

"Oh," I sigh. Panic begins to manifest in my chest. I imagine Shikamaru's face when I tell him. Ino trying to hide her tears.

"Well let me know if anything opens up Tsunade sama. Thank you," I say, leaving the room. I hang my head, not bothering to argue with Shizune as I leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I get to the gate Ino, choji and Shikamaru are already there. Ino notices me first, standing hopeful behind Choji. I stare at her perfect blond hair hanging uncharacteristically loose down her shoulders. I watch the gleam leek out of her eyes as I shake my head at her. She turns, pushing past Choji and clings to Shikamaru.

"Please, don't go. Stay here," she cries. I reach Choji as he looks painfully at them. I mirror his emotions, kicking a loose stone on the ground.

"Don't worry Ino, everything will be okay. I promise you, okay? I promise," Shikamaru smiles holding Ino close to his chest. He strokes her hair as she weeps into his chest. I look away, out towards the wall where a two tiny silhouettes are making there way towards us.

"Shikamaru, they're coming," Choji mentions. Ino weeps louder at his observation. I tried to imagine it then as she clings to him. The feeling she is experiencing. A time ago I had been weighted down with the extremity and urgency I felt for Sasuke. A deep yearning and insatiable, impatient longing I felt. But when I grew and he, himself did the same I learned the difference between infatuation and love.

"Its okay Ino," Shikamaru repeats as the men get closer. Eventually she releases Shikamaru and she and Choji make their way back towards the town.

I run towards Shikamaru and throw my arms around him, embracing him as tightly as I can. Up until this point I hadn't expected how much it would hurt to say goodbye to him.

"It's not too late to change your mind. You can still walk away from this," I plea, burying my face into his chest.

"Your worse than Ino now Sakura," he laughs, pulling me back from him.

"I'll be seeing _you_ soon though, so don't worry Sakura. Everything is going to be okay." He says, winking before turning around on his heel.

"Gentlemen, shall we?" Shikamaru greets the two men who appear at the gate. I scan them over once. They stand determined; exact. Unrelenting and uncompromisingly steady. One of them speak quietly to Shikamaru. I lean forward a little, pushing my weight to the balls of my feet.

"That's enough Haruno san. You may go," a man's voice shocks me. I stare up at him. He stands tall and domineering, glowering down at me. The man glared at me through onyx eyes. Under laid long, pronounced tear-troughs. _How did this man know my name?_

"Sakura, it's okay honestly," Shikamaru smiles bringing my attention back to him. I walk up to him and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you soon," he whispers. The man scowls at me before pulling up his hood and turning away.

"Take care of yourself okay." I force, squeezing his hand tightly.

"You take care of Ino for me okay!" He smiles, turning around, waving as he takes off.

I watch as they run away, turning into silhouettes, darker and darker the closer they get to the wall.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)

x


	3. Opia

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but ive been really busy. Started taking a japanese course which is super exciting!

Anyways this is a little bit of a filler chapter until the next one. I promise the next chapter will contain more Itachi and Sakura.

Anyways let me know what you think!

xxx

* * *

I read somewhere that dreams are the minds way of running through events before they happen. Mentally preparing itself. That night I dreamt _that_ man was chasing me. Forever chasing me through an endless forest. No matter how many times I thought I had outrun him I would turn around and his sickly pale hand would be reaching out for me, ready to clasp around my neck and wheeze every last puff of air out of my lungs.

I run and run until the earth starts to shake beneath me. Bursting forth from it, a giant wall emerges from the undergrowth, blocking my way. Trapping me. It blocks out the only light from the moon making the forest pitch black. I scrape my hands across the wall looking for a place to grab, trying desperately to climb up it. But there's nothing. It's completely smooth.

I whip my head around knowing he's there. That he's finally caught up to me. I hear the bushes rustle and use my hands to maneuver along the length of the wall. But I eventually feel it. His cold, slender fingers wrap around my neck and squeeze. His eyes are open, wide. Ambiguous. Staring deeply into mine, invasive until I am completely vulnerable. Those eyes.

That's when I wake up, peeling myself off my sweat drenched bed and into the bathroom. In the shower I lean against the wall and let out the cries he choked away from me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When dawn lightens the earth I lock the door behind me and take off running towards the back gate. Through the sinuous stream of merchants and barters and wait for Naruto and Sasuke to return from their mission. Unfortunately it's noon before they actually make it back to the gate. When I see the yellow hair peaking over the hill I burst through the gates, through the attendants and jump into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura chan, what's the matter?" Naruto laughs, pulling me close. I hook Sasuke in a hug but he soon swats me away.

"I missed you guys so much, please don't go away for that long again!" I beg, refusing to let go of their arms as I drag them back over the town line, as far away from the back wall as we can get. The attendant glares at me as they sign back in.

"Do you guys wanna get ramen?" Naruto asks with a giant smile. A bubble wells inside me and I grab him close to me again. Sasuke sighs.

"What's with you?" Sasuke grunts.

"We were only gone for 15 days. That's short for a mission." Sasuke laughs sarcastically.

"I know it is, but with Shikamaru gone and Ino locked away in her room I just missed my two best friends that's all. Is it so wrong to miss my friends? Did ye not miss me?"

"Hardl-" Sasuke starts.

"Of course we did Sakura. Let go get ramen and then we can spend the afternoon training!" Naruto gleams at me. I grab sasuke's arm as he tries to sneak away and drag him behind us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Naruto finishes eating a Ichiraku the place is nearly out of ramen and I laugh until Sasuke swats my arm in annoyance. I grab both their hands in mind; Sasukes a little tighter as he tries to pull away.

"I don't want the sway the mood. I'm so happy to have you guys back. But I need you two to promise me something, okay?" I say, keeping my eyes focused on the empty bowls in front of me.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto asks confused.

"Promise me, neither of you will sign up to go to the wall," I say, quietly as the words sit there. Hanging.

Sasuke pulls his hand out from mine and stands up sharply.

"I have to go. My mother is expecting me," he murmurs before walking away without as much as a goodbye. I stare after him, turning towards Naruto.

"Don't mind him, he's just tired after the mission. We really had to travel far and I may have lost my bento when we were running and he may have had to share his food with me so he's just tired, and hungry and a little angry at me. So don't worry Sakura chan," Naruto smiles and I grab his chubby cheeks.

"You promise me Naruto okay! You're not ever to leave us for the wall, okay?" I urge. He pushes my hands away and laugh.

"Sakura chan, please. What would Sasuke do if I left him," he laughs, ordering another bowl of ramen. I swing in on my chair as I watch Sasuke's silhouette disappears around the corner.

"Do you want another bowl Sakura chan?" Naruto says, leaning across, stealing snacks from behind the counter.

"No Im alright, I'm just gonna see if Sasuke is okay!" I smile, hopping up from the chair.

I hear Naruto shout something after me but it carries away with the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally reach sasuke he's just about entering the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke, wait?" I call, running along the cobblestones that lead to the entrance. The rain starts to fall then, trickling through the shallow gaps in the rocks.

"Sakura? Whats wrong?" He says. But there's a tone to his voice. Like he's reading from a script. Uncaring.

"I just need to talk to you for a second can you wait?" I demand.

He turns abruptly, starling me. The rain flattens his hair down, like a black sheet across half of his face. Pale against black. He gets this look in his eye again, like he's waiting for this looming hit to come.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier, but you ran away so quick. It's important Sasuke. You could have at least waited a minute," I complain.

He just stands there. Staring. Unspeaking. Unmoving. It's then that I get a flashback of the man at the gate.

"Sasuke, I'm worried about the wall and whats going on there!" I say.

"Sakura, don't you have better things to worry about?" he laughs. Waving his hand at me in annoyance.

"What's with you? Why are you so frontish about this? Is there something you're not telling me, Sasuke?" I step forward in inclination.

"Why are you so curious? Is there something **you're** not telling me?" He steps forward in contridiction. His eyes are black as the abyss and I don't want to stare too long.

I throw down my hands in surrender.

"Fine, Sasuke. Forget I even asked if you're going to be this way." I shout. He brushes me off and turns, leaving me standing in the entrance of the compound.

I kick a loose rock as hard as my leg will allow. It hits off the wall, and slams into a tree. A burst of black crows explode from the tree charging towards me for a second. I shield my face away in fright. The pull upwards then in flight, taking towards the night sky. I watch as the rain runs over my face. They disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time I think for some strange reason I've got the upper hand. Because I see him before he notices me. I watch him, high in the trees. He's looking for me. I know it. I try to run but my legs are like stone. It hurts everytime I try to lift one up.

When he notices me Its already over. I'm too weak to lift my legs up from the mud. He appears before me and smiles wickedly, his eyes roaming over me. Wide and alert, searching mine as always. Like he's trying to find something in me.

"You should of ran," he laughs. I hear a thump then. It shakes my vision and he blurs for a second. Another thump and a strange look comes over his face. **Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"Till next time," he smirks maliciously.

I jolt up in the bed, grabbing the sweaty sheets close to me. Clutching at my throat, feeling a phantom hand there.

"Sakura san! Open up!" A voice calls from outside. I flip over, picking up the clock. _3:46am_. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and grab my night gown. Shuffling to the door I grab a glass of water and my keys.

"Sakura san! It's Kakashi open the door it's an emergency!" he shouts. I pull the door open quickly and he falls over the threshold.

"Kakashi sensei! What's going on? Why are you banging down my door at this hour? Why are you awake at this hour? Did you need something?" I cough, trying to clear the sleep from my throat.

"It's Hokage sama. She needs your help. There's been an incident and she sent the usual staff on a mission to meet with Gaara about proper procedure of growing unusual plants that don't thrive in our climate. So they're gone for 5 days," Kakashi rushes, rambling.

"Alright okay, calm down. Just breathe. What does she need me to do? Wheres this accident?" I ask, grabbing my gear and jacket.

"It's at the wall. There's been a murder, and some causalities and she said you wanted to work there. So she's sending you. And only you. Sakura there's no one else qualified enough to go. You have to go!" Kakashi says.

"To the wall?" I whisper. The man's face appears. He's smirking and my bone shakes.

"What happened? Who's been murdered?" I think of Shikamaru and panic manifest right in the centre of my chest adding pressure on my heart. I feel faint.

"Who's been hurt Kakashi sensei? Tell me! NOW!" I scream clutching my jacket too tightly.

"Calm down Sakura okay, Information is scarce at the moment we're not really sure what even happened only there's been a wall breach. You need to hurry now! The men will inform you when you reach the wall!" Kakashi allows me change briefly before hurrying me out the door.

His hand is on my back the entire walk to the gate, ready in case I try to make a run for it. Was my apprehension to go to the wall that obvious? The gate creaks as Kakashi drags it open. The bottom of the gate scrapes across a familiar path as it opens.

"When can I come back?" I ask, my voice trembling. I hope Kakashi doesn't hear it.

"When they see fit for you to leave they will send for an escort for you. It's okay Sakura. Just calm down. You can do this." Kakashi smiles.

I look out, trying to make out the wall in the distance but it's swallowed by the greying rain. The further I ran towards it the more I disappear too.

* * *

Sorry it's not a fantastic chapter. Just a filler until the next one. Itachi and Sakura interactions in the next chapter I promise.:)


End file.
